


i'm glad we found each other

by blissfulbughead



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Bughead Oneshots, Bughead fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones is Whipped, Jughead Jones is soft for Betty Cooper, Stargazing Prompt, bughead - Freeform, bughead angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26453629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfulbughead/pseuds/blissfulbughead
Summary: She had been coming out to this spot for as long as she could remember; to get away from her parents, to escape her seemingly “perfect” world. But never once had she come across someone else.He gazed over at her from afar in her perch atop an oak tree, her head tilted towards the stars. He noticed how the small amount of light was glistening against her skin, her emerald green eyes wide, and her plump lips slightly parted. She was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.It didn’t take long for her to notice his eyes on her. She kept giving him small glances, not quite brave enough to fully look in his direction. She tried to keep her focus on the night sky, but feeling his stare on her was throwing her off.
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	i'm glad we found each other

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first time posting on here, but I do have some of my writing posted on Wattpad under the username @/xxfanofmanythingsxx but I thought I would give ao3 a try ;)  
> My writing definitely has room to grow and is not even near the same level of skill that I've seen some writers have on here, but I am open to criticism so if you have any tips for me to take note of, please leave me a comment!  
> This oneshot was inspired by a stargazing prompt I saw on Pinterest a while back and I thought it was decent enough to post on here so I hope you enjoy :)

She had been coming out to this spot for as long as she could remember; to get away from her parents, to escape her seemingly “perfect” world. But never once had she come across someone else.  
He gazed over at her from afar in her perch atop an oak tree, her head tilted towards the stars. He noticed how the small amount of light was glistening against her skin, her emerald green eyes wide, and her plump lips slightly parted. She was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.  
It didn’t take long for her to notice his eyes on her. She kept giving him small glances, not quite brave enough to fully look in his direction. She tried to keep her focus on the night sky, but feeling his stare on her was throwing her off.  
“Can I help you?” She called, finally looking his way.  
“I’m sorry I just…” He trailed off. “You’re beautiful.”  
The blonde scoffed and turned her gaze back to the sky.  
“I’m serious,” He said. “You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on.”  
She looked back over at him, not saying anything for a moment. “You must have not seen a lot of women then.”  
This time it was his turn to scoff. “I’m Jughead by the way.”  
“Jug-head?”  
“Well, the full name is Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third, but I like Jughead better.”  
“I’m Betty,” She simply replied.  
“And does this Betty have a last name?”  
“Why? You interested?” She inquired with a chuckle in her voice.  
“I am,” He answered in a serious tone.  
“Cooper. Elizabeth Cooper, actually, but I like Betty better.”  
“So we both have full names we can’t stand; what else do we have in common?” The raven haired boy continued.  
“Not sure,” Betty said, her eyes glued to a star that was far off into the distance.  
“You’re on the cheer team, right?” He asked, not wanting his conversation with the beautiful girl to be over.  
“I am,” She slowly answered. “Do you go to Riverdale High?”  
“I do,” He said. “I just transferred last week from Southside High.”  
Betty nodded her head, now looking over at him.  
“Do you live around here?” Jughead questioned, his hand gesturing towards the array of trees in Fox Forest.  
“Um, no not really,” She replied. “I live on Elm Street so about ten minutes from here. What about you?”  
“I live in the trailer park which is on the outskirts of this forest,” Jughead said.  
“Oh,” She said before looking back up at the stars. “I like to get out of my house sometimes so I can get away from my parents.”  
“Me too.” She hadn’t expected that response so her eyes met his once more. “Well, my parent. My mom and sister left when I was a kid so it’s just me and my dad.”  
“I’m sorry,” She replied.  
“Don’t be.”  
The two didn’t say anymore for a while, both keeping their gaze on the stars. Betty knew it was getting late and that she should probably start heading back home so her mom wouldn’t ground her the next day, but much to her surprise, she didn’t want to leave. She wanted to know more about this mysterious boy who thought she was beautiful.  
“Is this the first time you’ve been out here?” Betty inquired. “I come out here a lot and I haven’t seen you before.”  
“My dad used to come here as a kid. When he gets drunk, he likes to tell me stories about his childhood so he told me about these two trees that were twisted in just the right way that they made perfect star gazing seats. He would come out here for hours and just look into the night sky.” Jughead gave her a small shrug. “So I thought I would give it a try.”  
“I ran away from home once,” Betty replied which caused Jughead to raise his eyebrows towards the branch above him. “I had gotten in a really bad fight with my parents when I was thirteen so I ran to this forest and found a tree where I stayed for a few hours, just looking up at the stars. It was really peaceful so I made sure to come back regularly.”  
The silence from before returned once again as Betty and Jughead took in the view laid out in front of them.  
After ten minutes had gone by, Betty started to climb down the tree's twisted branches with Jughead watching her. She dusted the dirt off of her hands before looking up at the boy who was still seated in the tree beside her.  
“I hope to see you around, Jughead,” Betty said before turning away with a flashlight in hand and walked back towards the town.  
“Yeah, I hope so too,” He whispered to no one but the night air.

Jughead found himself back in the same exact spot the next night. Betty did too. And the night after that, and the night after that, both not wanting those nights spent with deep talks and an endless amount of stupid jokes to end.  
“Are you busy after school tomorrow?” Jughead inquired on their fourth night of stargazing together.  
“Mm, no,” Betty answered. “Why? Are you finally going to ask me out?”  
Jughead threw his head back and laughed. “Do you want it to be a date?”  
“That depends,” Betty said. She felt his eyes on her, but she kept hers focused on the night sky before them. “Would you pick me up from my house and bring me here tomorrow night?”  
A sheepish grin spread across Jughead’s lips before Betty finally looked over at him, a smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth. “Did you just ask yourself out for me?”  
“Is that a yes?”  
“Uh, I guess it is.”  
“Great,” Betty said as she made her way down the tree. Once her feet were planted on the ground, her eyes met his. “I’ll see you tomorrow at nine.”  
The smile didn’t leave Jughead’s face for the rest of the night.

“I’m coming, Jug!” Betty called as she hurriedly rushed down the stairs and towards the front door where a knock had sounded just moments before. She opened the door which revealed a grinning Jughead, bouquet of flowers in hand.  
“Hi,” He said.  
“Hi,” Betty softly replied.  
Jughead’s eyes roamed over her small figure. Betty was wearing a light blue polka dot dress with some white converse on her feet and a dainty necklace resting on her chest, her hair loose around her shoulders instead of in its usual ponytail. “You look stunning,” He said. Betty grinned at the compliment. “I um, I brought you these,” He handed her the flowers.  
“Thank you,” Betty sweetly said, taking the bouquet in hand. “Let me just go put them in some water. Do you want to come in for a minute?” She widened the door so he could enter.  
“Uh, yeah sure,” Jughead answered, stepping into the hallway. He looked around the living room which had displayed a very “perfect” appeal much like Betty had described during one of their many conversations from the previous night.  
He followed Betty into the kitchen where she was filling up a glass with tap water. “Is there a certain time I need to have you home by?” He shyly asked.  
“Oh, no. My parents are out traveling for the weekend so they don’t know that we’re doing this,” Betty answered as she turned to face him, a small smile on her lips before she put the flowers in the water filled glass. “We can stay out as long as we’d like.”  
Jughead mirrored her grin. “Okay, great.”  
Betty stepped over to him, placing a kiss on his cheek. She then walked towards the front door, slinging her purse over her shoulder. “Let’s go,” She said quietly.  
“Right,” Jughead answered, stepping towards her. His feet had still been rooted to the same spot which caused Betty to giggle at his nervousness.  
“You have nothing to worry about, Jug,” She reassured, reaching for his hand. Jughead nodded with a small smile. Their hands stayed enclosed in one another’s as they began their walk towards Fox Forest.

Betty gasped as she took in the set up in the trees. “Jug, did you do this?” She breathlessly asked as she looked over at him.  
“No, it was actually one of the deer that likes to walk over here occasionally,” He jokingly answered. Betty rolled her eyes and laughed before making her way up to his usual tree where Jughead had laid out a blanket on some of the flatter branches. He had also set up a small string of fairy lights that was laced through the small twigs on the tree.  
Once they were both seated comfortably, Betty rested her head against his shoulder, leaning into his side. Jughead reached for her small hand and took it into his. She looked up at him for a moment, their faces only inches apart. Jughead moved his other hand to gently trace his finger across her jawline.  
“Can I kiss you?” He whispered, his eyes on her lips.  
“Yes,” Betty whispered back before he leaned down to kiss her gently. She reached her hand up to rest on his cheek as his went to cup the back of her head, wanting her to be closer to him. Betty pulled away for only a moment just to return to his lips with a deeper kiss. Jughead smiled into the kiss and moved one of his hands to her waist, basically pulling her into his lap.  
Betty didn’t want to break apart, but due to the lack of air, she unfortunately had to. Once she did, the blonde rested her forehead against his, both had their eyes closed. “I’m glad we found each other,” She said under her breath.  
“Me too,” Jughead replied, his tone matching hers. He kissed her lips again, this time Betty climbed into his lap, her arms around his neck while his were on her waist. Betty parted her lips, wanting to feel more of his taste. Jughead got the hint as his tongue connected with hers.  
The two kissed for the next couple of minutes, breaking apart for air every few moments just to reclaim each other’s lips once again.  
Jughead’s kisses left Betty’s mouth and started to trail down to her neck.  
“Jug,” Betty whispered, holding his head in her hands.  
He made his way back to her mouth, but not before he let out a whisper. “I think I’m in love with you.”  
Betty pulled back and looked into his eyes, her mouth slightly ajar.  
“I-I’m sorry,” He stuttered as he realized what he had said. “It’s way too soon. You don’t need to-“  
“I love you too,” Betty interjected.  
“Betty, you don’t have to; really. I don’t know why I said that. I just-“  
“Do you not love me, Jug?” She asked sadly.  
Jughead’s eyes widened. “No, no that’s not what I meant! I do, I do love you, it's just that I don’t want you to feel like you have to say it back. I don’t want to force you into anything if you’re not ready for a relationship or…”  
Betty giggled as she said, “You’re cute when you’re flustered.” Jughead smiled softly as he noticed her happy expression. “There’s nothing I would want more than to be your girlfriend, Jug.”  
“Are you sure?” He cautiously asked, not wanting to force her into anything.  
“Yes, I’m positive,” Betty answered, inching closer to him. “And I love you. Even if it’s too soon.”  
“I love you too. Even if it’s too soon,” Jughead replied before he captured her lips in his again. And it wouldn’t be the last time for a very, very long time.


End file.
